The Bitterness of Continuity
by Aldira
Summary: Harry encounters Cedric at a small coffee shop in muggle London. Slash.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series.

Warnings: Slash (boyxboy), AU (alive!Cedric)

Note: Written for: The Great Maze Competition: Let him [Cedric] tell you about his years after Hogwarts, so you guys can catch up; Hunger Games Trilogy Competition: District 9; Disney Character Competition: Thumper; The "As Many As You Want" Comp: cup, undeniably beautiful, lips, muggle

**The Bitterness of Continuity**

Harry sighed, paying for his cup of coffee, bitter and black, just the thing to wake him up in the morning. He couldn't stand it when he had first tried it, a searing sting to his tongue with an unsatisfying aftertaste. Now he couldn't go through the day without it. Funny how things change.

After receiving change from the cashier, Harry deposited the few dollar bills and coins carelessly in his coat pocket, shoving his hands alongside it, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited for his drink. He winced when he registered the rush of excited whispers and girlish giggling behind him, commenting on an apparently "hot guy" with just stellar "sexy hair" and a "to-die-for smile." Closing his eyes, Harry briefly pitied the poor bloke before feeling relief at not being the object of said affections. Hearing his name being called out, Harry snapped out of his thoughts and, sending a smile to the worker, seated himself at one of the little tables set up. The plush cushion of the seat was comfortable, and the stiffness of the metal of the chair made it stable, a perfect balance between the two. Harry pulled out his phone, no longer confused about how to operate it due to Hermione's quick, efficient teachings, sliding his finger across the touchscreen as he played one of his games. After passing a level, Harry did a quick, little jig in his head, the only outward sign of his happiness was the slight quirking of his lips. The small smile was wiped off when the commotion of the girls didn't relent. In fact, it seemed to be getting louder. Harry lifted his head to see just who has got them so riled up.

A relatively tall man was walking toward the exit, a half-smile on his face, eyes crinkling in amusement as he listened to the comments the girls made. The simple white button-down shirt he wore accented his broad shoulders. His legs were clad in a pair of light brown pants, rolled up a tad too much, his socks peeking out under classy, black dress shoes. Bronze hair was swept stylishly to the side, falling into his eyes boyishly, bringing attention to bright gray eyes. He was undeniably beautiful. Lips pulling into a frown, Harry stared intently at the somehow familiar form, tracking the other's movements across the room. It clicked when he caught sight of a single dimple standing out starkly on the left side of his face. Emerald orbs widening a fraction, Harry couldn't stifle his shock, letting out a loud "Cedric?" escape his mouth. Said person stopped in confusion, eyebrows knitting together with his hand midway to the doorknob. Gray eyes, lifting up from his own phone, scanned around the shop, bypassing Harry's form before hurriedly backtracking, shooting him a surprised look before a huge smile overtook his face, showing off his straight, white teeth.

"Harry!" Cedric exclaimed, dropping into a chair across from him, setting his phone on the table, "What a surprise! I'd never imagine the Boy-Who-Lived to be in sipping coffee at a muggle cafe."

"I could say the same to you," Harry couldn't quite tear his eyes away from Cedric. He was just as handsome as when he last saw him, maybe even more so. Cedric lost the markings of adolescence, face more angular as the characteristic baby fat disappeared with age, jawline sharp leading to prominent collar bones. But in this new face, Harry could make out the similarities between the teenager and the man before him. The same beautiful gray eyes and charming grin.

"It's been, what, four, almost five, years since we've seen each other?"

Harry stretched his legs, crossing his ankles over each other. "Yeah, what have you been up to, Cedric?" He drank in the sight of his old schoolmate, taking in the familiar yet different view. After his almost death in the maze back in Harry's fourth year, Cedric's parents refused to allow their son to continue his education at Hogwarts, deeming it unsafe for children. After an unexpected run-in with the other champion, Harry learned of the situation and then came one of the most awkward moments of his life as he leaned in and gave a sort of half-hug to the fifth year. He spent the following weeks sulking over Cedric's absence, alarming his friends at how much he meant to him. Harry was almost certain Hermione suspected it before he himself did; the girl was too bright for her own good. Harry only realized his feelings after the horrible kiss from Cho Chang who was just as depressed over her boyfriend's departure as he was, which should have been a big clue to the brunet but he always was oblivious.

"Well," Cedric leaned back into his seat, glancing at his phone which vibrated, waving aside Harry's look to answer it, "after I left Hogwarts, my parents were debating on where to send me, and Durmstrang was out of the question, so Beauxbatons it was."

"You had to learn French in such a short amount of time?"

"No, my parents hired a private tutor for me when I was around ten years old, so I know the language like the back of my hand," he waggled his fingers with a small smile. "But it helped that Fleur, remember her?" at Harry's nod, Cedric continued, "was there to help me. She showed me around the school and gave me some tips about the teachers there."

"How was it? The school, I mean."

Cedric looked into his emerald eyes briefly before lifting his head to stare at the ceiling. "It was absolutely grand, the fanciest, posh place I had ever seen. But it could never compare to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded in understanding, taking a sip from the cup, almost choking when he felt a leg brush against his calf. Face coloring in a bright flush, Harry stared incredulously at Cedric, whose face was sculpted in a perfectly innocent look but eyes were sharp with an emotion he couldn't identify. "So many thing happened there after all. I couldn't possibly forget them." The edge of his mouth quirked into a smirk, and Harry shivered, glancing down at those pink lips, blush darkening even further. He quickly looked up into sparkling gray eyes, losing himself in them. A loud exclamation ruined the moment. A girl with short cut dark hair strode up to the table, throwing her arms around Cedric, beaming at him. Harry frowned, looking away as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. It was obvious who this girl was. Harry pulled back his leg, coldly ignoring the other two, his grip around the coffee cup tightening, leaving straining dents in the thin cardboard.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" she asked, still holding onto Cedric who tried to subtly break away, pulling at her arms gently.

"Well, I was talking to an old friend of mine," he tried to reason. Harry pushed down the slight hurt at the word choice. A friend…

"Hurry, we're going to be late," the girl yanked on Cedric's arm, forcing him to stand up.

"Um," Cedric glanced at Harry unsurely, "Harry? I have to leave now. Could we meet up another time?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, taking in their linked hands before tilting his head in disinterest, ignoring the flash of hurt he saw in Cedric's eyes. Pursing his lips, refusing to even look in their general direction, Harry just continued to stare at his coffee. What was he thinking. It's not like Harry could ever have a chance with Cedric. Harry had been too distracted with Cho Chang to consider paying any attention to the Hufflepuff back in Hogwarts, and now Cedric had a girlfriend. Blinking away the stinging in his eyes, Harry tipped his head back, gulping down his coffee, which had turned cold a while ago. Cold and bitter, just like his life.


End file.
